Burn
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: Cuando Iroh consoló a Korra por su rompimiento nunca pensó que ella le pediría ayuda para vengarse y a pesar de saber que eso iba a salir mal no le importo.
1. Better than revenge

**Disclaimer: **La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece.

**Resumen:** Cuando Iroh consoló a Korra por su rompimiento nunca pensó que ella le pediría ayuda para vengarse y a pesar de saber que eso iba a salir mal no le importo. Korroh

**Nota:** Estoy muy enojada con Mako después de ver el último capítulo, siento que korra no sé lo merece, se merece a alguien más y ese alguien para mi es Iroh, inclusive Bolin, pero no Mako, a menos que el sufra por ella un tiempo, porque solo espero una semana y ya se fue con Asami, estoy enojada y he hecho este fic para desquitarme :C

**Burn**

**Better than revenge**

_Siempre hay que saber cuándo una etapa llega a su fin. Cerrando ciclos, cerrando puertas, terminando capítulos; no importa el nombre que le demos, lo que importa es dejar en el pasado los momentos de la vida que ya se han acabado_

_» __**Paulo Coelho**_

Korra observa el océano, su vista perdida en este, hace ya un buen rato que ha enterado sobre Asami y Mako, hace ya buen rato que supo que a él no le importo en lo más mínimo lo que vivieron juntos, hace rato que sabe que en solo una semana se olvido de ella.

Piensa, piensa y piensa y solo puede llegar a una conclusión: El Karma existe. Una sonrisa un tanto torcida se muestra en su boca al pensarlo, porque al final cayó en su propio juego ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?

Ni siquiera siente ganas de llorar, solo quiere recuperar su orgullo perdido y alejarse, correr tan lejos en donde pueda esconderse y nadie la encuentre.

Pero…¿por qué tiene que ser ella la castigada? Ella entiende que no es nada que un chico quisiera, es una chica muy ruda, no es delicada, no sabe de modales, nunca ha usado maquillaje y miles de cosas más, pero aún así no importa cuánto trate no puede dejar de sentirse…traicionada y sin embargo se ve tan tranquila, su cuerpo se niega a responder a sus emociones, solo se siente entumida y muy molesta.

—Avatar Korra—escucha cuando alguien la llama, voltea lentamente y se encuentra con el General Iroh en su sofisticado traje—No creí encontrarla por aquí, es muy tarde para que una chica linda ande sola—Korra solo asintió sin prestar mucha atención.

—Lo siento, pero hoy quiero estar sola—dijo mientras se alejaba.

—Me entere sobre lo de tu ex-novio, de verdad lo siento—Korra se quedo estática.

—Los chismes corren muy rápido para ser una ciudad—cometo al aire.

—Si te hace sentir mejor creo que Mako es un idiota—Korra se negó a hablar, en esos momentos nada podía hacerla sentir mejor—Él no se merece a una chica tan hermosa como tú—dijo atropelladamente.

Como si fuera un detonante en la cabeza de Korra miles de imágenes se proyectaron, desde el día en que lo conoció hasta cuando él le dijo "te amo", todo lo vivido con él y repentinamente las lagrimas que se negaba a salir comenzaron a caer una a una.

—Yo lo amaba—dijo cuando sintió los brazos del General envolver su cuerpo.

Korra abrazo inmediatamente a Iroh II, las lagrimas caían como si de una cascada se tratase.

—Lo odio, los odio quisiera que no existieran, desearía desaparecerlos y lo peor es que aún en una parte de mi los quiero y estoy confundida—el maestro fuego miro a la chica con tristeza y la abrazo aun más.

El viento frio soplo y la sintió estremecerse, así que se quito la chaqueta y la puso sobre sus hombros, mientras acaricio su cabello.

—Todo va estar bien—le susurraba mientras acariciaba su suave y sedoso cabello.

Había algo en esa chica que le encantaba, no podía decir que era, pero ahí estaba iluminado su camino como una llama en medio de la oscuridad, así fue como sus pies solos lo guiaron a ella sabiendo que no tendría una buena excusa al verla, pero aún así fue a ella porque sabía que lo necesitaba.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que la chica se separo secándose las lagrimas y sorbiendo la nariz y lo miro con una mirada llena de decisión mientras algo tan caliente como el fuego ardía en sus ojos—Quiero venganza y la voy a tener—sentencio sin pensar, entonces supo que la Avatar estaba loca.


	2. Listen

**Nota: **perdón por no subir antes, pero tenía exámenes y lamento faltas de ortografía y eso, pero tengo sueño, tarea y clases mañana.

**Listen**

Iroh había pasado toda su vida escuchando las historias de su abuelo sobre el Avatar Aang y ver a Korra, solo le hacía pensar lo diferente que eran, es por eso que pensó que ella había enloquesido en cuanto le dijo hacerca de venganza, después de todo no era algo que el anterior avatar considerara si quiera.

Ella estaba con la cabeza baja y caminando lentamente, normalmente ella era una chica energética, siempre parecía andar de un lado para otro, pero ahora caminaba tranquila, con una tranquilidad que le recordaba a las tormentas antes de llegar, parecía que algo en ella iba a estallar pronto.

Quería romper el silencio, pero no sabía muy bien como, la chica a su lado no era fácil de manejar, pero en esos momentos dudaba que tan si quiera quisiera hablar, sus ojos aun están brillantes y algo rojizos por las lagrimas, sentía el impulso de volverla a abrazar, pero resistió, porque ese no era el momento adecuado.

Se preguntaba ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo explicarle a alguien algo que se supone debería de saber? La avatar quería vengarse, pero eso no era lo correcto ¿había una forma de explicárselo para que ella entendiera? Pero Korra era terca y cuando se le metía una idea entre ojos no descansaba hasta realizar, así era ella.

Había llegado a la puerta de la casa en donde residía el avatar en la Isla del Templo del Aire, en donde ella residía.

—Gracias—hablo ella por primera vez desde que habían dejado la Bahía.

—No tienes porque agradecerme—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me escuchaste y me consolaste mientras lloraba, además me acompañaste hasta la puerta de mi casa, has hecho demasiado por mi esta noche—sus voz sonaba tan apagada que lo único que quiso fue abrazarla.

—Bueno soy un príncipe, tengo que ser un caballero y eso implica acompañar a lindas damiselas a su casa para que no les pase nada—Korra sonrió un poco.

—Soy el avatar, no una damisela en apuros—una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del general.

—Eres una chica y avatar o no yo nunca dejare de ser un príncipe y un caballero—korra se sonrojo un poco y algo cálido recorrió el pecho de Iroh II, por primera vez en la noche la chica había recuperado algo de color en el rostro y había sido gracias a él.

—De verdad gracias—hizo una pausa—buenas noches—dijo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero fue detenida por Iroh.

—Korra—por primera vez desde que la conoció no pronuncio un "Avatar Korra" si no que la llamo por su nombre—Lo que quieres hacer…vengarte de Mako, sé que te lastimo, pero no creo que sea buena idea, tal vez ahora estas dolida, pero con el tiempo para y te darás cuenta de que te mereces algo mejor y que él no vale la pena—en medio del silencio de la noche la voz de Iroh parecía ser lo único que llenaba el espacio.

—Lo siento, pero yo…he tomado mi decisión y no te preocupes por mi yo estare bien—sabía que ella mentía, pero guardo silencio.

—solo reconsidéralo ¿sí?—rogo.

Ella asintió y cerró la puerta y él se quedo sintiendo un vacio en el pecho, ese que solo sentía cuando ella se iba, cuando no la veía, antes se había resistido porque solo quería verla feliz, aunque supiera que ese novio suyo no era bueno para ella, pero ahora nada lo detendría para luchar por ella. Una sonrisa surco su rostro, tal vez a fin de cuantas no fuera mala idea hacer que Mako se arrepienta.


End file.
